bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuiro, the Untamed
Name: Nuiro Appearance: '' '' Nuiro is 18 years old with white skin, long blonde hair and orange eyes that occasionally flicker from beneath his bandana. Nuiro wears a light black armor, almost like leather, and with a black bandana over his eyes. He has a white cloak draped down his back. One his right arm, the armor is torn and broken, with a large scar running down his entire arm. He also has a scar along his neck. Nuiro is often described as a very intimidating looking person. Nuiro is blind, however sees perfectly due to his abilties. Backstory: Nuiro grew up in New Zealand, alone, sort of speak. He was considered insane and as such would be isolated off by others... even his family. Often out exploring the island, he made the best of his lonely life. He trained himself in the arts of Tiger Kung-Fu in order to compensate for his overwhelming loneliness. His only friend Cara was one of the only people he could even seem to speak to without growing irritated. On the day of her murder something about him changed and he grew angry now. Nuiro was always aware of his abilities but never openly used them in fear someone would find out. Until Cara's killers found him as well... One day, he was walking near a large waterfall and was jumped by three men who were very familiar to him. Immediately they assaulted him with knives. Dodging strike after strike he told them to leave... or die. Refusing to leave, they fought on as he stepped back and gripped his bone necklace, ripping it off. His fingers became boney and sharp, stretching up his forearms and coming to spikes at his elbows. His eyes became a pure black, influenced by his spiritual pressure, reaching out to the areas around his eyes. Along with this his entire lower half of his face became skeletal and hollow-like with large teeth. Darting at the men with a blinding speed he landed a tiger-strike deep into the first man's throat, ripping out his adams apple and killing him instantly. The other men fled in fear as he sprinted after them, killing them within moments. Now he knew.. he was powerful. And he knew, he couldn't be the only one. Nuiro was determined to search the world for others like himself... his first stop was.. Japan. Upon arriving to Japan, Nuiro quickly got word of fullbringers, much like himself. He picked up a black card off of the side of the road with the word 'Xcution' clearing printed in white on the side of it. He followed the card and eventually ended up at the Xcution manner. Upon initially being inducted into Xcution, he met with a variety of fulbringers, one in particular was James Simon. James Simon was the first of the fullbring Nuiro actually fought, his first real ''fight. Being of an S-Class level fullbringer, Nuiro was vastly overpowered, despite his brute force. After taking a deadly amount of damage, his power finally gave way, succombing to his injuries. When faced with James threatening to kill him, Nuiro simply stated he was not afraid of death, allowing him to do so. However James chose to abstain. Upon returning from his brief journey to New Zealand once more, Nuiro returned, however... he will never be the same. '''Personality': Nuiro is rather amiable and friendly, but has his moments. He is intelligent, although his sanity is questionable. In battle he is a strategic and fluid whilst retaining his power and ferocity. He tends to be very child-like sometimes. Sometimes however, Nuiro can be intimidating; more often than not. He has a very laid back personality. He speaks with a New Zealand accent, as a result, his name sounds like 'Nero' when he says it. Fullbring Power: Fullbring Item: Tigers' Agony: Nuiro's fullbring, Tiger's Agony, is a thin black Naginata that once was Tigers' Fury. On the hilt of Tiger's Agony is the old tooth from his fullbring, however cracked and slightly blackened. By sliding his hand across the blade, he activates his fullbring. Nuiro has large hand-carved gold/silver/black pauldrons, and his armor becomes chain-mail robes. His naginate is now a large polearm, with a Tiger head at the end, the blade projects from it's mouth. The blade is long with a golden blade, the shaft is a deep black steel. His blindfold dissapears and he lets his hair down, now a deep black covering his face. Ability 1: Scars of War: Nuiro opens his mouth and unleashes a torrent of black souls, screaming in agony, that fill the sky. As it towards the opponent they screech and cry out, consuming their vision and hearing. The torrent consumes and blasts the opponent backwards, tearing away at their flesh. '' ''Ability 2: Everliving Fury: Nuiro constantly channels the remnants of Tiger's Fury through his body, causing each strike he lands to imbue a madening reiatsu into his opponent, discoloring the area struck and causing it to violently shake and act on it's own for 2 turns. This cannot occur any more than once every four turns. Ability 3: Masterful Strikes: Due to being gifted with the spirit of a tiger hollow, each strike dealt by Nuiro has the equivalent force of a tiger swipe. If the hit is direct it knocks his opponent to the ground and leaves a large tiger-claw gash, five slashes instead of just one. Each slash is very deep and causes alot of bleeding, however they are grouped together and are not too long. Fullbringer Manipulations Bringer Pounce: Nuiro springs forward with his legs and lands with all four limbs, repeating the process as he moves. Similar to a Bringer Dash, Jump, or Step. Bringer Pendulum: Using his speed, Nuiro follows through with a large crescent overhead slam downwards onto the opponent's head or collar bones. The strike increases in momentum and power as it is swung, enabling a larger impact effect. The sheer power of the strike can cancel out parts of matter. Killer's Instinct: Nuiro has the ability to seek out and identify anybody anywhere; in crowds or not. Each person bears a unique marking, and Nuiro is a master of tracking individual markings. Due to being blind, he primarily relies on this for sight. Tormented blast: Nuiro channels his Bringer Light around his arm, causing it to become a deep shadowy and cloudy orange. He opens his hand and what appears to be a ragged and torn up soul erupts from his palm, hurdling towards the location he points. Upon impact the soul explodes, the shock releases a sharp material that digs itself into the area around. Strengths: Nuiro is extremely skilled in close combat, very agile, and relentless. His insanity makes him extremely hard to trick or fool, as he sees through it. Nuiro is very deadly and intimidating, even more so when he is angered, annoyed, or agitated. Weaknesses: He does not like relying too heavily on others, and cannot be reasoned with once he is set on something. Nuiro is mostly built around melee combat. Nuiro has a bad habbit of trying to act as 'lone wolf' and can sometimes have difficulty working with people. Stats: Class/level: AD-2 HAN: 10 REI: 5 HAK: 6 SEI: 5 BUK: 16 HOH: 11 Points Earned: 3 Total points: 53 Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:Inactive